


还梗系列。1/7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 9





	还梗系列。1/7

“托尼！快走！有人来了！”

受伤的军官一只手按着还在流血的肚子，另一只手举着枪晃晃悠悠地对着站在自己不远处的少年。

托尼听到了朋友在外面的呼声，却不敢动。  
军官眨了一下眼，放下了拿着枪的手，低下头没有再看那个少年。

“托尼？”朋友的声音靠近了一些。

“啊……来了！”托尼松了一口气，应了朋友一声。转身就要离开这个屋子，走了两步，咬了咬牙，又跑了回来，把手中的一瓶水放在男人旁边。

军官抬起头，只看到了那个犹太少年逃离的背影。舌尖舔了一下干燥开裂的嘴唇，听到前来解救自己的士兵细微的脚步声。

……  
……

我完了。托尼想。

托尼害怕的牙齿都在打颤，自己被抓住后就一直被关在这个房间里，虽然这里比监狱好多了，但是他能够想象到自己接下来要面临什么。

房间里什么都有，但他没有坐在床上或者凳子上。

克洛泽在房里搜了一遍，才在角落里捉到缩成一团的少年。天冷了，地上要凉的多。

克洛泽拉着少年的胳膊，想把他拽到床那边。

托尼想把胳膊抽出来却敌不过男人的手劲，整个人都很抗拒地被对方拉着走，  
“我……我不想死……”似乎是自己说出的死这个字把他自己吓到了，少年顿时哭了出来，  
“呜哇……我……我还给过你水……不要……不要杀我……”

克洛泽把少年放置在床上，看着他哭花了的脸，心中一热，从口袋里抽出手巾擦了擦他的眼泪，  
“别哭了！”刻意将声音压低，装作自己很不耐烦的样子。

托尼听到对方语气不对立即止住了眼泪，只是脸还是哭丧着看着站在面前的人。

克洛泽被少年透亮的眼睛盯着，对方委屈害怕的样子让他不禁想要逗一逗这个受惊的少年。  
“害怕吗？”

“……嗯……”托尼点了点头。

“想活着就要听话，知道吗？”

“嗯……”继续点头。

克洛泽笑了笑，摸了摸他的头，“乖孩子……”

……  
……

“唔……！呕……咳咳……咳咳咳！”托尼连忙将顶到喉口的巨物吐出来，头侧到一边干呕了几下，颤抖着身体咳嗽着。

克洛泽注意到少年赤裸的身体上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，皱了皱眉，还是挪了挪身子，拉着他躺在了床上，扯过被子盖在两人身上，手捏着少年的下巴，  
“继续。”

托尼吸了吸鼻子，又缩进被窝在黑暗中找到那炙热的性器，伸出舌尖舔了舔，然后张开嘴慢慢吞吐着。

克洛泽看着自己身下鼓起的一个大包，某个地方还在不停地上上下下，少年生疏的口活倒是另有一番感觉，克洛泽觉得自己已经很久没有这种控住不住的感觉了，阴茎被少年湿热的口腔包裹的感觉让他的呼吸越来越重。

托尼从被子里探出头，他的脸被闷得通红，呼吸也有点急促，眼中的水雾堆在眼角几乎要流出来了。他看了一眼克洛泽，后者还没有让他停下，瘪了瘪嘴，准备再次缩进被子里。

克洛泽动了，他捏着少年的下巴，让对方往上挪一点。托尼把被子也拉了上来，自己岔开腿坐在克洛泽的胯间，也不敢卸力，大腿用力撑着自己的身体。

克洛泽看少年小心翼翼的样子笑了笑，抬起手放到他的嘴边，少年先是疑惑地看了一眼，随后反应过来，本就闷地通红的脸似乎又红了几分，张开嘴含住了嘴边的手指。

感受到撩拨着自己指尖的舌头，克洛泽的阴茎又硬了一些，抽出被舔得湿淋淋的手指，另一只手勾着少年的脖子让他趴在自己身上。把手指伸到少年屁股下。

怀中的少年身体顿时僵住，喷洒在脖颈处的呼吸也停住了。克洛泽侧头对着少年圆润的耳朵吹了口气，“放松……”

“嗯……”托尼轻颤着身子，刚刚放松下来一点，插到后穴中的手指就又多了一根，吓得他轻叫了一声。

克洛泽耐心地给少年扩张着，不知道过了多久，克洛泽感觉自己的阴茎都要炸掉了，他听到怀里传来一声细微的声音，“好了……”

抽出手指，轻吻了一下少年的耳朵，“你自己来。”

“唔……”托尼蹲在克洛泽胯间，一只手握着他粗大的阴茎对着自己的后穴，一点点地放下身子，刚吞下这个龟头他就停住了，太大了。小心的瞥了一眼克洛泽的脸色，托尼深呼了一口气，努力放松着自己的肌肉，又往下坐了一点，然后抬起来一点，再往下吞下更多。

克洛泽被少年慢吞吞的动作折磨的难受得不行，在确定少年已经可以承受之后，伸手捏着他的腰用力把他拉了下来。

“啊！……唔……”托尼腰一下子就软了下来，趴在克洛泽怀里颤抖着呻吟。在感觉到自己身后的性器开始动了之后，整个人都抖了一下，“别……疼……呜……”

克洛泽手环着少年的腰，翻身把他压在身下，看着少年还没反应过来的双眼，轻吻了一下他的眼角，托尼下意识地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过克洛泽的唇。

“啊……”

克洛泽开始动了，一只手握着托尼的阴茎安抚地撸动着，下身的动作越来越快，越来越用力，托尼被顶撞地上下晃动，口中的呻吟也变了调，越来越勾人。  
垂在克洛泽身侧的双腿也紧紧地缠在他的腰间。指甲剐蹭着托尼的乳尖，惹得他轻颤不已。

没多久，托尼就抓着克洛泽的胳膊，慌乱地在上面留下一道道红痕，克洛泽又俯下身子，轻吻了一下他无助的眼睛，听着他的紊乱的呼吸，让他射在自己的手中。

毕竟还是第一次，克洛泽也没有怎么过分地折腾托尼，在托尼射出来后他就又迅速抽插了许多次射在了托尼身体中。

克洛泽抱着怀里的少年，等着两人的呼吸平静下来，他的阴茎还堵在托尼的后穴中，托尼只感觉自己的小腹有些胀，手伸到身下摸了摸。  
“能摸到吗？”

克洛泽的声音在耳边想起，托尼反应过来他说的什么意思，脸上刚刚褪下了一点的红晕又回来了，哼唧了一声也什么都没说。

两人就这么沉默了许久，托尼终于还是先说话了，小心翼翼地，  
“我还会死吗？”

克洛泽没说话。

托尼没有等到回复，眼泪又忍不住流了出来。等到克洛泽发现时他早就把那一片枕头都哭湿了。  
克洛泽无奈的笑了一下，伸手抹点他眼角的泪水，轻吻了一下他的唇，  
“不会的，你不会死的。”

我完了。克洛泽想。


End file.
